Catfish's New Target
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Catfish decides to give up on capturing CatDog; he sets his sights on the Pink Panther, but the very cool cat keeps on evading the Cajun trapper. Meanwhile; Ben winds up retiring from heroing after nearly getting killed, but will have to when Doctor Nefarious shows up to claim the Omnitrix.
1. New Target

With CatDog; the conjoined twins were running away while screaming.

Catfish Booray who was in his van was chasing them.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" yelled Catfish.

Cat and Dog are mad.

"This is worse then being chased by The Greaser Dogs." said Cat.

"Tell me about it." said Dog.

Catfish then pulled out a blaster and started shooting at the duo.

Cat is mad.

"Stop shooting us." said Cat.

"I'LL GET YOU TWO!" yelled Catfish.

CatDog then jumped up onto a tree and started climbing it.

"This is worse then that gated community we went to." said Cat.

 **Flashback**

CatDog were standing outside a gate that had a speaker attached to it.

Cat rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Can I get a number 3 extra large?" said Dog.

Cat turned to his brother.

"You just had five orders of fried pork skins." said Cat.

Dog sighed happily, releasing tons of bad breath into the speaker.

"I love fried pork skins." said Dog.

The voice which belonged to a humanoid mouse dressed like a security guard became mad.

"Sorry, we don't allow your kind in here." said the mouse.

He turned to another mouse guard, but with a mustache.

"They're not leaving Orville, got your night stick?" said the first mouse.

The second mouse nodded as Dog's bad breath appeared.

The two smelled it and became shocked.

"FRIED PORK SKINS!?" the first mouse yelled.

The two then passed out, with the first guard landing on a button that opened the gate.

"I guess we go inside to order." said Dog.

 **End Flashback**

The two heard a sawing sound and looked down to see Catfish using a chainsaw to chop down the tree they were on.

"He's relentless." said Cat.

Catfish then finished sawing the tree before it began to fall down.

But the twins jumped onto another tree and ran away from Catfish.

The Villain is mad.

 **Interview Gag**

"Dammit, they got away again." said Catfish, "I should probably just set my sights on a new target."

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish growled.

"That's it, I've had enough of this. Go home and be happy because I'm done chasing you two." said Catfish.

CatDog are shocked.

The brothers started cheering.

Catfish is mad and walked off.

"What should I go after?" said Catfish.

He looked down and saw some pink footprints.

Catfish became confused.

"What do we have here?" said Catfish.

He smirked.

"Perfect, must be something very rare." said Catfish.

 **Interview Gag**

"I just might make a fortune off of what there could be." said Catfish.

 **Fantasy Gag(in a Interview Gag)**

Catfish was chilling in a yacht with loads of women with loads of money surrounding him.

"I LOVE THE HIGH LIFE!" yelled Catfish.

 **End** **Fantasy Gag(in a Interview Gag)**

Catfish sighed.

"It will be awesome." said Catfish.

 **End Interview Gag**

He started following the tracks.

"What do you lead to?" asked Catfish.

He then stopped and saw that they were walking up a tree.

He chuckled and pulled out a shot gun before aiming up the tree.

On one of the branches; the Pink Panther saw Catfish aiming his gun at him before moving the barrel over to a beehive and walking off.

"ALRIGHT YOU, COME ON DOWN OR I'LL BLAST YOU!" yelled Catfish.

He then fired a round, destroying the beehive, causing the bees to buzz in anger.

Catfish became confused.

"Whatever that creature was, it must buzz whenever they're shot." said Catfish.

He laughed.

But then the bees flew down to Catfish and started stinging him.

The Cajun trapper screamed in pain and ran off.

The bees followed.

Catfish jumped into a lake and the bees flew away.

He stuck his head out of the water and sighed.

"Okay, that was obviously not the mysterious creature I'm after." said Catfish.

He turned around and saw a shark behind him.

"What're you looking at?" said Catfish.

The shark then put on a bib before pulling out a knife and fork.

The Cajun trapper became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"WHERE DID THAT SHARK COME FROM!" He shouted. "THIS IS FRESH WATER!"

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish started swimming away.

The shark followed.

Catfish then swam to shore and climbed out of the water.

He panted.

"Jesus." said Catfish.

The shark appeared and saw Catfish before snapping it's fin in annoyance and swam off.

Catfish saw the same pink foot prints.

He smirked.

"Got him again." said Catfish.

He followed the footprints.

"This is the best way to hunt something." said Catfish.

The footprints lead to a cave.

Catfish chuckled and walked into the cave.

Inside the cave, his eyes were the only thing visible.

"Where's the creature?" said Catfish.

Then another pair of eyes appeared and glared at Catfish.

Catfish noticed them.

"Got you now." said Catfish.

He then lit a match and saw a Grizzly Bear glaring at him.

Catfish gulped.

"Mommy." he said.

Outside the cave; a bunch of screams and punches were heard.

The Pink Panther then walked out of the cave as all the chaos resumed.

 **Interview Gag**

Pink Panther held up a picture of Catfish Booray and pointed to it before holding up a picture of a screw and a ball and pointing at it as well.

He nodded.

 **End Interview Gag**

The screaming resumed and Catfish exited the cave badly bruised and scratched up.

"I'll get that Panther if it's the last thing I'll ever do." He said.


	2. Ben Retires

With Ben; he was battling Sleet and Dingo as Humungosaur while Sonic was fighting Megavolt and Quackerjack.

"You can't win against me." said Humungosaur.

The two bounty hunters smirked.

"Yes we can." said Sleet.

Dingo became confused.

"We can?" said Dingo.

Sleet glared at him.

"Oh yeah, we can." said Dingo.

Quackerjack laughed.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" yelled Quackerjack.

He pulled out a fire truck and grabbed a hose before spraying some fire out at Sonic and Humungosaur who each moved out of the way.

"Don't fire trucks spray out water?" said Sonic.

Quackerjack laughed.

"No, otherwise it would be a water truck." said Quackerjack.

A drum solo was heard.

Megavolt fired some lightning at where the solo was heard, followed by some screaming.

Sonic then kicked Megavolt across the face.

"That's Stupid." He said.

"You're stupid." said Megavolt.

"Nope, you are." said Sonic.

"You are." said Megavolt.

"I am." said Sonic.

"NO I'M THE STUPID ONE!" yelled Megavolt.

Everyone looked at him.

Megavolt became shocked by what he said and groaned.

"I'm awesome." said Sonic.

"I hate when I'm tricked like that." said Megavolt.

Sonic then grabbed Megavolt by the ankle before tossing him into a fountain of water, causing him to short out.

The rat screamed.

Quackerjack became shocked.

"NOT SPARKY!" yelled Quackerjack.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

"SPARKY!" everyone yelled.

Megavolt groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

"I wish they'd stop calling me that." he muttered.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ben laughed

"Moron." said Ben.

He then became shocked and looked at himself.

"Oh crap, I turned back to normal." said Ben.

Dingo then grabbed a light pole and smacked Ben with it, sending him crashing into a dumpster.

"Man he hits hard." Said Ben as he moves the dumpster lid like it was talking.

Sonic then pulled off tons of homing attacks on each of the villains, knocking them out before running to the dumpster.

"Ben, you okay?" said Sonic.

"I'm fine." Said Ben as he moves the dumpster lid like it was talking.

Sonic groaned.

"Will you stop that?" said Sonic.

Ben laughed.

"NEVER!" shouted Ben.

"Now." said Sonic.

Ben groaned and climbed out of the dumpster.

"You ruined my fun." said Ben.

 **Interview Gag**

"Sonic is such a party pooper sometimes" Said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

"That light pole attack hit you very hard." said Sonic.

"I'm fine really." said Ben.

Sonic tapped Ben's chest lightly, causing the omnitrix wearing teen to scream in pain very loudly, making all the windows break.

It woke the dead as well and some horror monsters.

"The hell was that?" said Pennywise.

"No idea." said Chucky the killer doll.

Ben continued screaming and his screaming continued into the Toon City Hospital where he was sitting on a bed where Sonic and Kai were looking at him.

Sonic groaned before smacking Ben across the face, making him stop screaming.

Ben suckered punched sonic giving him a black eye

"DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted.

Sonic slipped an eye patch over his black eye.

 **Interview Gag**

"That's right, I carry an eye patch with me at all times. Exactly for occasions like this." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was now drinking a Mr. Smoothie smoothie.

"You're kind of like Rock right now." said Kai.

"Yeah, only difference is he looks terrible in an eye patch." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Rock was looking at his own reflection in a mirror with his bad eye exposed and placed an eye patch over it.

He shook his head.

 **Interview Gag within Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, I look terrible with an eye patch on." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag within Cutaway Gag**

"I don't think so." said Rock.

He took off the eye patch and flipped his hair back over his eye.

Rock smiled.

"Much better." said Rock.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Dude, you should probably retire as a hero and get a safer lifestyle." said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"Surely you can't be serious." said Ben.

Sonic flipped his eye patch up.

"Look at this. This is my serious face. And don't call me Shirley." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic laughed.

"That's right, I made an Airplane film reference." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then placed his eye patch back over his eye before leaving the room.

Ben sighed.

"Maybe I should think about a safer lifestyle." said Ben.

"I agree." A Voice said.

Ben became confused.

"Who said that?" said Ben.

He looked at Kai who just raised her shoulders in confusion.

"Wasn't me." said Kai.

"IT WAS ME!" yelled the same voice.

Ben looked and saw who spoke.

It was none other then Scrooge McDuck.

"I sprung for the VIP suite." said Scrooge.

Ben and Kai looked around.

"Obviously." said Kai.

Scrooge smiled.

"I'm rich as hell." said Scrooge.

He cleared his throat.

"But seriously though, you should probably get a safer line of work." said Scrooge.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Ben.

"Did Sonic put him up to this?" said Ben.

Next was Scrooge.

"Sonic did not put me up to this. I put Sonic up to this. That Ben kid really needs a safer job." Said Scrooge.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, you should consider a safer job. I might be a danger seeker, but even I tend to know my limits." said Scrooge.

Ben nodded.

Kai is mad.

"Like how you built that ship that your niece took?" asked Kai.

Scrooge groaned.

"It's not my fault she was crazy to explore places." said Scrooge, "And my whole family forgave me."

Ben nodded.

"Right." said Ben.

"Anyways, I've got work to attend to." Scrooge said before leaving the room.

Ben got out of the bed.

"Maybe I should think about something safer." said Ben.


	3. Constant Fails

With the Pink Panther; he was walking towards some type of old fashioned elevator before pulling a cord, causing it to rise up.

 **Interview Gag**

Pink Panther was holding a picture of said elevator then a picture of a gorilla with a rope before nodding.

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish was still following the panther's footprints.

"Where did that cat go?" said Catfish.

He then saw the now empty elevator lowered to the ground and became shocked.

"Huh, neat. A Native American elevator." said Catfish.

He got in the elevator before it was pulled up.

The elevator eventually reached the top and Catfish saw a gorilla.

"Wow, maybe he'll fit my living room." said Catfish.

He pulled out a tape measure and gave one end to the gorilla.

"Here hold this." said Catfish.

The gorilla held the end of the tape as Catfish started taking measurements.

Then the Pink Panther tapped the gorilla's shoulder, making the huge monkey confused.

He turned to the panther and saw that he was holding a banana.

The Gorilla smirked and took the Banana.

But unfortunately, he also let go of the rope and tape he was holding, causing Catfish to fall to the ground.

The Cajun trapper groaned.

"That's a big gorilla." said Catfish.

Later; the Pink Panther walked into a bar full of other animals and sat at the bar before tapping the table.

A drink was slid over to him before he began drinking it.

 **Interview Gag**

The Pink Panther laughed.

Next is the Gorilla

The Gorilla grunted.

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish entered the bar.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Catfish.

All the animals looked at Catfish in shock.

A hippo pointed to a sign that said 'No Humans'.

 **Interview Gag**

"Did not expect that." Said CatFish

 **End Interview Gag**

Outside the bar; a ton of fighting sounds were heard.

One sound even heard a piano crashing.

Then Catfish was tossed out of the bar.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled a voice.

Catfish groaned and stood up.

"Jerks, I need a new approach." said Catfish.

Later; he was building some type of boat.

Rather an Arc.

 **Interview Gag**

"This trick'll work; gotta convince all the animals that there will be a big flood heading their way which'll last for days, they'll come on two by two, and hopefully I'll nab myself a pink panther." said Catfish, "Foolproof."

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish finished up the arc.

He smirked.

"There, no animal will ever believe this is fake." said Catfish.

Later; tons of animals were entering the arc as Catfish was writing stuff down.

"Now let's see here. I've got just about everything." said Catfish.

He went through the list and saw that Pink Panther wasn't marked off.

He became shocked.

"What, no pink panther?" said Catfish.

He groaned and walked out of the arc

"Where is that feline?" said Catfish.

He then saw the pink panther footprints.

He smirked.

"There's the bastard." said Catfish.

He walked and followed.

With the panther; he was walking across a rope bridge.

He eventually made it across the bridge.

He looks at the readers.

He twitched his eye brows before pulling out a knife and cutting some of the rope.

The panther then walked off.

Catfish appeared and saw the bridge.

"To easy." said Catfish.

He started walking across it, but failed to notice the rope was breaking.

The rope then fully broke.

Catfish then fell off the bridge before hitting the ground.

 **Interview Gag**

The Pink Panther held up two signs.

One sign was a picture of a catfish, the other was a sign of a screw and a baseball.

 **End Interview Gag**

Catfish was climbing the cliff he fell down from groaning.

"I'll get that Panther." He muttered.

He then reached the top before passing out.


	4. New Safer Job

With Ben; he was working at the McDuck Mall's lemonade stand as Sonic who still had his eye patch on appeared.

"Hey, how's the new job?" said Sonic.

"Pretty good. Sorry about the eye by the way." said Ben.

"I deserved it." Said Sonic.

"I'll bet you deserved tons of things." said Ben, "Probably one of the worst things you ever did."

"Nah, the worst thing I ever did was when I convinced Tails that he can get a girlfriend if he kept on growing a plant. Eventually he realized I was pulling his leg." said Sonic.

Ben nodded.

"I see." said Ben.

With Tails; he sneezed.

He looked around before doing some work.

Back at the mall.

"Anyways, make me a Green Oasis." said Sonic.

"Got it." said Ben.

He started doing some work before placing a green drink with a lemon wedge in the cup close to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the cup and drank some of the green lemonade.

"Mmm." said Sonic.

"How is it?" said Ben.

"Very good." said Sonic.

He walked into a bathroom and dumped the drink into a sink before vomiting into a toilet.

"Okay, that was terrible." said Sonic.

He exited the bathroom and walked over to the Krusty Krab.

"Whew, maybe talking Ben out of being a hero was a bad idea." said Sonic.

"Gee you think?" Squidward said sarcastically.

Sonic sees Squidward eating Calamari.

"You do know you're eating your own kind right?" asked Sonic.

Squidward is shocked he squirted black ink out his nose.

"Gross." said Sonic.

"Cool, do it again." Duncan who walked into the restaurant said before pulling out a small cardboard house, "Only this time on this house."

Squidward shook his head.

"No." said Squidward.

Duncan shoved some more calamari into Squidward's mouth, causing him to squirt ink out of his nose and onto the cardboard house.

The Juvie then walked off.

"Anyways, a triple krabby patty supreme, with extra pickles, tons of mayonnaise, and burned to a crisp." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Make it two." said Sonic, "But the second on a kelp bun, no mayo, but the same with the pickles and crisp."

Squidward nodded.

"Got it." said Squidward.

Sonic placed some money in Squidward's hand before some cooking sounds were heard.

Spongebob then placed two triple patty supreme's in Squidwards hands before the squid turned to Sonic.

"Here you go." said Squidward.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He flipped one bun over to reveal tons of pickles and no mayonnaise.

Sonic then shoved the mayo-less burger into Squidward's mouth.

This shocked the squid.

"If I heard correctly, you didn't even get one when you were addicted." said Sonic.

Squidward nodded.

"Yep." said Squidward.

Sonic walked over to a table and sat down before he began eating the burger.

Squidward smiled.

"So good." said Squidward.

Sonic then burped.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

Sonic noticed it.

"What?" said Sonic.

Squidward groaned.

"Teenagers." said Squidward.

With Ben; he was sad.

"I'm bored." said Ben.

 **Interview Gag**

"It was much more enjoyable when I was heroing, but ever since Sonic and Scrooge told me to play it safe, it's been very lame." said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

Kai came and saw her Boyfriend.

"How's playing it safe?" said Kai.

"Not good." said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"Good enough for me." said Kai.

She kissed him.

"Just a regular for me." said Kai.

Ben nodded and did some work before placing a cup of lemonade in Kai's hands.

She took a sip out of it.

"Mmm, good." said Kai.

But then she ran to the ladies room where tons of vomiting sounds were heard.

She walked out of the room and saw Sonic who was waiting outside.

"You too huh?" said Sonic.

Kai nodded.

"Yeah, his lemonade making is terrible." said Kai.

"I know." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel guilty about agreeing to take Grandpa Scrooge's advice and talk Ben out of being a hero." said Sonic.

Lastly was Kai.

"Maybe Ben being retired was a bad idea." said Kai.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was now drinking some coffee.

He sighed.

"Scrooge was wrong about Ben needing a safer job, he needs danger in his life." said Sonic.

With Scrooge; he sneezed.

He looked around confused.

"Who's talking about me?" He asked

He did some thinking.

"Probably nothing." said Scrooge.

Back with Sonic and Kai.

Kai smiled.

"I'll talk to Scrooge." She said.

She started to walk off, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that." said Sonic.

Kai became confused.

"Why?" said Kai.

"Because he talked me into talking Ben into getting a safer job." said Sonic.

Kai is mad.

"What?" said Kai.

"Yeah, yeah, the bajillionaire duck who lives dangerously wants Ben to be safe, big surprise." said Sonic.

Kai is more mad.

"And you agreed to it?" said Kai.

"Pretty much." said Sonic.

At a junkyard; Doctor Nefarious was digging tons of scrap metal.

He smiled.

"This is going to be awesome, once I build a robot army, I shall rule the universe." said Nefarious.

He laughed again.


	5. CatDog Miss Catfish

Back with Catfish; he was still following the Pink Panther's trail.

"Where is that panther?" said Catfish.

He then saw Pink foot Prints.

"There we go." said Catfish.

He followed the foot prints and appeared at a watering hole.

"Huh, neat." said Catfish.

With Sonic, he sneezed.

"WHO THE HELL SAID MY LINE!?" yelled Sonic.

He looked around before shrugging it off.

"Probably nothing." said Sonic.

He then drank some more of his coffee.

He smiled.

"So good." said Sonic.

Back with Catfish; he noticed the foot prints went into the water.

"Huh, I thought that cats hated water." said Catfish.

He went into the water and started looking around.

But then he bumped into a hippo.

The hippo growled in anger, shocking Catfish.

"Uh oh." said Catfish.

Outside the water; a loud farting sound was heard, causing the water to bubble up.

Catfish swam to shore panting.

"God that was gross." said Catfish.

The hippo then appeared and ran towards Catfish.

Catfish saw this.

He screamed in shock before the hippo sat on him.

The behemoth of an animal farted.

Catfish is shocked.

"Come on." said Catfish.

The hippo blushed.

Catfish smacked the hippo on the butt.

The hippo became mad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the hippo yelled sounding like Hippo Lady when she yells.

Catfish gulped.

"Sorry sir." He said

The hippo started stepping on Catfish.

Later; Catfish was climbing up a mountain that had the same pink footprints.

He also had a hippo footprint on his face.

"That was painful." said Catfish.

He then fainted.

With CatDog they were relaxing at Eddy's Omelets and Cat was having a crab meat omelet while Dog looked out the window.

He sighed.

Cat saw this and became confused.

"Okay, what is it now?" said Cat.

"I'm missing CatFish Booray." said Dog.

Cat is shocked.

"WHAT THAT GUY ALWAYS CHASES US!" Yelled Cat.

Dug chuckled.

"Crazy, I know." said Dog.

Cat sighed.

"I do to Dog, I do as well." said Cat.

He took a bite out of his omelet.

Rock came by and heard that.

He sat down at another booth with his back to the two.

"Miss an enemy?" said Rock.

CatDog became shocked.

"Oddly enough." said Cat.

"Yep." said Dog.

Rock nodded.

"I see." said Rock.

Cat then became confused.

"Wait, why're we talking like this?" said Cat.

"No idea." said Dog.

"I'm undercover right now, something about a robot named Doctor Nefarious being on this planet." said Rock.

Dog is shocked.

"Who?" said Dog.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Dog.

"No seriously, who is Nefarious?" said Dog.

"Nefarious is an insane robot that started out as an alien." Cat said from outside the confessional.

Dog nodded.

"Okay." said Dog.

Next was Rock.

"Is that dog stupid?" asked Rock.

Lastly was Cat.

"I put up with him." said Cat.

 **End Interview Gag**

Rock picked up a cup of coffee and drank it all in one sip.

Cat and Dog are shocked.

"The coffee here's pretty good." said Rock.

CatDog nodded.

"Anyway I'm off I hear someone is hunting a Pink Panther." said Rock and left.

Cat and Dog became shocked.

"Catfish?" said Dog.

"Catfish." said Cat.

"Why hunt down an animal that there's only one of, isn't that illegal?" said Dog.

Cat nodded.

"Yep." said Cat.

Dog smiled.

"Let's call the cops." Said Dog.

"Okay." said Cat.

He pulled out his smart phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

A split screen appeared and MacArthur was on the other line.

"Who is this and what the hell do you want?" said MacArthur.

Cat is shocked.

"Of course." said Cat.

He sighed.

"Anyways, I have reason to believe that the only living Pink Panther is being hunted down illegally." said Cat.

MacArthur is shocked.

"Holy shit for real?" said MacArthur.

"Yeah, and I know who the hunter is." said Cat.

He got serious

"Catfish Booray." Said Cat.

MacArthur became confused.

"What, no mischievous teen?" said MacArthur.

"Eddy's not that clever." said Cat.

In the Kitchen; Eddy sneezed and he looked around.

"Someone's talking about me." said Eddy.

He sees the sneezed goo on the grill and throws it away.

"Don't want to get a health code violation." He said.

Back with Cat; MacArthur heard what Eddy said and became shocked.

"Is there a health violation at that establishment?" said MacArthur.

"Actually I read online that Eddy May accidentally sneeze on the food but he always redoes it with fresh stuff." said a dog. "He does treat his customers with respect."

MacArthur nodded.

"Not fully buying it." said MacArthur.

"Uh, the poacher." said Cat.

"Oh right. I'll let Eddy off with a warning this time and I'll get to that Poacher." Said The Cop.

Cat nodded.

"Okay." said Cat.

He hung up and looked at Dog.

"Looks like we'll be regaining a foe after all." said Cat.

"Hi Ho Diggity." said Dog.


	6. Nefarious Attacks

Back with Ben; he was walking out of the McDuck Mall.

"What a day." said Ben.

He sighed.

"Boring even." said Ben.

Unknown to him; someone was watching.

It was Nefarious.

 **Interview Gag**

"So Ben 10 is here. I'll defeat him, take that Omnitrix and become normal again." Said The Cyborg and laughs and farted, "How am I farting?"

 **End Interview Gag**

Nefarious chuckled.

"You're mine Ben." he said.

He started to sneak close to the teen.

However a car hits him.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Nefarious.

Ben was confused.

He looked around before shaking his head.

"Probably nothing." said Ben.

He walked over to his car and got into it before starting it up.

He turned to see Sonic sitting on the passenger seat and screamed in shock.

"What're you doing here?" said Ben.

"Someone took my car, and I have no idea who." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Sonic's car was going down a highway and there was tons of smoke inside of it.

A window opened up and all the smoke cleared up, revealing Jude as the culprit.

"Whoa, how did I get here?" said Jude.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic grumbled.

"I'll get whoever took my car if it's the last thing I do." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"That seems pretty harsh, but honestly, I will." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Ben.

"Something's been eating me up all day." said Sonic.

Ben nodded.

"Okay." said Ben.

"Well, when I told you that you should retire as a hero, I didn't want to say it, Grandpa Scrooge wanted it to happen." said Sonic.

Outside the car; Sonic was sent flying out of the car before landing in a garbage truck and being crushed.

"Ben." Sonic's voice said.

The whole thing turned out to be something Ben was imagining and he looked at Sonic confused.

"Huh?" said Ben.

"Didn't you hear what I said about Scrooge wanting you to retire?" said Sonic.

Ben became mad.

"THAT SON OF A DUCK, I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Ben.

Sonic was shocked.

"Whoa, what? You're planning on killing someone who looks like they could be fitted for a halo already, why not me?" said Sonic.

"I already gave you a black eye." said Ben.

Sonic lifted his eye patch up, revealing his black eye.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

"Pretty bad." said Ben.

Sonic then put the eye patch back.

"Scrooge on the other hand, that is so typical of him wanting me to retire just because of some injury when battling some of Dominator's forces." said Ben.

"Look, I wouldn't mind if you retired, maybe some time in the future, but there is no one I'd rather have my back if no one else was available besides you." said Sonic.

Ben glares at Sonic.

"Get out." said Ben.

"Gladly." Sonic said before exiting the car and running off.

Ben became confused.

"Did I just tell someone to leave after having a heart to heart?" said Ben.

He shrugged it off.

But then his phone rang and he became confused before picking it up to see a text from Sonic saying 'Doctor Nefarious wants to negotiate with you, Toon City Air Field.'

Ben groaned and drove off.

Later; he appeared at an air field and got out of his car.

He looked around.

"I swear if this is one of Sonic's pranks." said Ben.

He then saw Sonic tied up to a pole and Nefarious aiming a blaster at the hedgehog.

"Never mind, it's real." said Ben.

The evil genius robot shouted.

"You." said Nefarious.

Ben became confused and pointed to himself.

"Hand over the Omnitrix and I'll let your friend go." said Nefarious.

"Don't do it Ben, he's crazy enough to go back on his word." said Sonic.

Nefarious punched Sonic across the face.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nefarious.

Ben scoffed.

"Please, you're like the fiftieth person this week to demand that I handover my omnitrix. It's getting very old." said Ben.

Nefarious growled and started walking towards Ben.

"Do you have any idea what it's like being turned into a robot after being an alien most of your life?" said Nefarious, "It blows."

Sonic then started climbing up the pole without Nefarious noticing.

"I can't eat, I can't drink, I can't smell stuff and I can't even use the restroom." Said Nefarious.

"That seems like an understatement." said Ben.

"Why's that?" said Nefarious.

"You can't even get sick." said Ben.

Nefarious did some thinking.

"Good point." said Nefarious.

He then became mad.

"But I'm still going to kill the hedgehog if you don't hand over the omnitrix." said Nefarious.

He turned to the pole, only to see that Sonic was gone.

"Where'd that hedgehog go?" said Nefarious.

Then Sonic landed a falling kick on Nefarious before landing on the ground.

He then kicked the bot really hard, sending him flying.

"I should become a professional kickboxer in the future." said Sonic.

Ben looks at Sonic.

"You could have gotten out this whole time?" said Ben.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

He then got out of his ropes.

Ben sighed.

"Showoff." said Ben.

"Takes one to know one." said Sonic.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Ben said before activating his omnitrix and slamming down on it, becoming Manic.

Sonic was confused.

"I'm ready for some butt kicking." said Manic.

"So am I." said Sonic.

He then did a spin dash to get out of his ropes.

Manic smirked.

"Nice." said Manic.

The two then ran off.

Nefarious stood up groaning.

"What hit me?" He asked.

He was then kicked by both Sonic and Manic before crashing into a light pole.

"Ow." Said The Villain.

Nefarious growled and ran towards the two hedgehogs who just moved out of the way quickly.

The bot became confused.

"Huh?" said Nefarious.

He was then attacked by Manic followed by Sonic who each ran very very far away.

"Let's do this." said Sonic.

"Right." said Manic.

The two then fist bumped each other before running towards Nefarious as Fist Bump started playing.

Manic became confused.

"What's with the music?" said Manic.

"Happens every time I fist bump someone and start running with those people." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Manic.

The two resumed running towards Nefarious before hitting him, sending him flying far away from the planet.

"I'LL BE BACK!" yelled Nefarious.

Sonic and Manic laughed.

"That was awesome." said Manic.

"Yep." said Sonic.

Manic turned back to Ben.

"Let's go get some smoothies." said Ben.

Sonic nodded.

"Good call." said Sonic.


	7. Catfish Admits Defeat

Back with Catfish; he was following the Pink Panther footprints again.

"I've been following these feet for hours, and nothing." said Catfish.

He saw that they were leading to his arc.

He smirked.

"What do you know, that panther's just as dumb as all those other animals in the arc." said Catfish.

He ran towards the arc and started crossing the bridge towards it.

"Hunting made easy." said Catfish.

He then noticed that the foot prints stopped halfway to the arc and became confused.

"Where'd that panther go?" said Catfish.

The Pink Panther was on the arc and playing a flute.

Catfish looked at the panther and smirked.

"There you are." said Catfish.

He pulled out a gun and cocked it.

"Time to die." said Catfish.

The panther smirked and then pulled a rope, making Catfish fall off the bridge and land on the ground.

He groaned and climbed the mountain and crossed the bridge.

But the panther pulled another rope, making the bridge retract to the arc, causing Catfish to fall to the ground again.

"Should have climbed the arc side." said Catfish.

The panther laughed.

Catfish then climbed up to the arc just as the door closed.

"Open up you." said Catfish.

But nothing happened.

Catfish then pulled out his rifle and aimed it into a hole, only for another gun barrel to appear out of another hole.

The Cajun trapper became confused and moved his gun around as the mysterious gun moved around as well.

He pulled the gun out and tied a red ribbon on it and sticking it in the same hole as before just as the other gun which now had a pink ribbon appeared.

Catfish was confused.

"Eh, now I know whose gun it is." said Catfish.

He pulled the trigger, but the other gun shot him as well.

He pulled the gun out of the hole and the other gun disappeared as well.

The Cajun trapper saw that his gun had the pink ribbon on it.

He growled in anger and threw his gun down.

"Cruel prank." said Catfish.

Later; he was on the other side of the gap with a cannon aimed at the arc.

"You better let me in, or I'll blast that thing open." said Catfish.

He pulled out a match and lit it, only for rain to appear and put out the match, shocking the Cajun trapper.

"Rain, the real thing has happened, even after I lied about it." said Catfish.

The Pink Panther was walking around the deck with a sign that said 'All ashore that's going ashore.'

However; Catfish is mad.

"I'll never admit defeat." said Catfish.

Then a life ring and some knee high high heel boots were tossed close to him.

Catfish started whimpering.

"YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE ANIMALS IF YOU GIVE ME BACK MY ARC, PLEASE!" yelled Catfish.

Pink Panther turned to Catfish and turned his sign around, revealing it said 'It's a deal.'

Catfish smirked.

"Sucker." said Catfish.

Then all the animals ran out of the arc followed by the Panther.

Catfish entered his arc.

"Sweet, now those fool animals will drown, and I'll be safe." Catfish said before laughing.

Then MacArthur appeared and tackled the Cajun trapper to the ground.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST!" She shouted.

Catfish became confused.

"What for?" said Catfish.

"For illegal poaching." said MacArthur.

Catfish sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, that panther was a nightmare." said Catfish.

Meanwhile; an elephant was spraying tons of water at the arc from far away when the Panther appeared and tapped his shoulder.

The elephant saw the Pink Panther who then held a thumbs up.

The two then walked off, but the panther turned to the readers.

"As I've said before, why can't man be more like animal?" said Pink Panther.


	8. Back to the Way it Was

With CatDog, Sonic, and Ben; the four were at the McDuck Mall food court.

Sonic was eating a chili dog and a Mr. Smoothie smoothie, Ben was drinking a smoothie, Cat was eating a Filet-O-Fish, and Dog was eating loads of taco's and burritos.

Ben saw this.

"What're you trying to do, give yourself gas?" said Ben.

"We don't even have a butt, how can we even digest?" said Cat.

Sonic was confused.

"Um quick question when you walk tall who has the hands and who has the legs?" asked Sonic.

"Don't get me started on that, I'm the one with a drivers license." said Dog, "And I have to sit in the passengers seat."

Ben and Sonic are confused.

"The idiot brother drives?" said Ben.

"Well we also push separate carts when we grocery shop, but who's complaining?" said Cat.

Ben and Sonic shook their heads.

"Anyways, I heard that Catfish Booray got arrested for poaching." said Sonic.

Cat smiled.

"Yep, serves him right for deciding to give up on chasing us." said Cat.

Dog nodded.

"Hi Ho Digity." said Dog.

"He did say he'd go after us again once he gets out." said Cat.

Dog groaned.

"The only annoyance." said Dog.

Ben laughed.

"But you're proud of it." said Ben.

CatDog nodded.

Sonic smiled.

"Typical." said Sonic.

"Any who, I briefly retired from hero work." said Ben.

Sonic smiled.

"Yep, but he relapsed." said Sonic.

"Just like everyone in this whole series." said Cat.

Dog nodded.

"Agreed." said Dog.

"Just be glad you're not walking around with a black eye." said Sonic.

CatDog became confused.

"Wait, you've got a black eye?" said Cat.

Sonic flipped his eye patch up.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Huh, I thought you were following a fashion statement." said Dog.


End file.
